Stormclouds
by x-stargazinglove-x
Summary: Chad Dylan Cooper's always been a jerk. Right? Wrong. What he's done in the past had been nothing compared to what he's done now. And people doubt that Sonny Munroe will ever forgive him again.


**Hey people! **

**This is my first ever fanfic, and I'm extremely nervous about how it'll be received, so please review and tell me what you think! :)**

* * *

My name is Allison Munroe.

You may recognise me. But it's okay if you don't. I don't really mind.

Everyone commonly knows me as Sonny Munroe, the exploding ball of sunshine. This is not actually as bad as it may seem. Being an exploding ball of sunshine was all I knew how to do. It was a fragment of innocence that I clutch to, the only thing that kept me carefree as a child and didn't tie me down as an adult.

But, of course, you can't hold onto that forever.

I grew up.

I grew taller, the slight puppy fat I carried around fell away, my cheekbones became more prominent, my hair darker and longer. I changed my style completely. All right, not completely. I never was so daring to change everything about me. But I preferred my hair straight instead of curly now, and gone was bright lipstick and even brighter clothes.

There was something about growing up. You hate for it to happen, and enjoy it at the same time. People treat you with a certain sort of respect. I was sixteen when I started So Random, the TV show I was in. I was eighteen when my story began.

You might not have recognised my name, but if you don't recognise his, you're seriously out of touch with the world. Chad Dylan Cooper. Tall, handsome Chad Dylan Cooper, whose hair had become ruffled and darker, whose eyes teetered towards aquamarine instead of the light, icy blue I had known.

If you thought he was perfection when Mackenzie Falls first started, you were mistaken. He was merely a teenager then, a child that was a little scrawny and a little cute and a little full of himself. I, of course, found him exotic and exciting. But then, at eighteen. Wow.

He was hounded after by all the model scouts. He was looked up to. He was suddenly in a whole different league. People loved the way his hair was run through with natural dark streaks, the way it would lighten and shimmer golden in the sun. People loved the way his eyes, bluish green now, sparkled with humour and fun. People loved the way he donned his designer shades and jokily pointed his finger at the camera, clicking his tongue against his teeth in that old, Chad gesture that would get my heart racing every time he did it.

People loved the way he was able to stick to one girl at last.

That girl was me.

They told me we made the perfect couple. It was all about the contrast, they said. You're so fair skinned and dark haired and he's so tanned and fair haired. I, for one, agreed with them. It was always the dark haired princesses that got golden haired princes in the fairytales, wasn't it?

It took us a long time to get past our childish insecurities and get together. On my seventeenth birthday, he wrote it in my birthday card. It was as simple as that, really. It said; Sonny Munroe, You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. My sky was dark and now I have sunshine. Will you be my girlfriend?

And of course, I said yes.

Who could say no to that? And so we had our first dance, to a nice, slow song, and we kissed for the first time; it was brief and clumsy, but heartfelt. I lived in my funny, happy, So Random world and he lived in his dramatic, cool, Mackenzie Falls world. Somehow, our worlds collided. And we fit.

It was simple as that.

It was as if we were two jigsaw puzzles; made individually for the sole purpose of fitting together. But of course, I never thought of the fact that although two jigsaw pieces can fit perfectly, there are the other sides, too, where there's room for one more.

And that, of course, is what happened to Chad Dylan Cooper, the man that just couldn't say no.

It was a light, balmy summer's night. Chad and I were stretched out on a blanket in his back garden, where I was staying for a few months. My signature cow phone was beside me, and Chad's hand was in mine. We were staring up at the barely visible moon through the light blue of the sky.

We were carrying on a running argument of who was cuter as a kid.

"You know it was me, Sonshine. Nobody beats the one, the only, Chad Dylan Cooper." Chad boasted, tapping his well muscled chest. I laughed and squeezed his hand in my own.

"I totally agree. Nobody except for Sonny Munroe." I countered, smiling slightly as he propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at me. He untangled our hands to trace one fingertip down my face.

"Are you sure about that, Sonshine?" He asked in a low, throaty voice. "You seemed to think I was plenty cute."

I gently bit the tip of his finger as it came in contact with the corner of my mouth.

"Na. Not really. I used you for the fame." I joked, trying to keep my breathing steady as he lowered his face to mine. Or, for that matter, trying to remember to breathe at all.

Even after a year and a half of being together, he still had the same heart racing, stomach jumping effect on me. I bit down on my bottom lip as his hand moved in that familiar way to cradle the side of my face.

"Oh, really? Well, there are no paparazzi around. Does that mean I'm not allowed to kiss you?" He teased, moving his hand from my cheek to curl one strand of straight hair around his index finger. I sighed, leaning into him, and pouted indignantly.

"Just shut up and kiss me." I demanded, and he smirked, that same, heart stopping smirk that was his trademark expression, before trailing his fingers through my hair and bending his head to briefly connect his lips with mine.

After that full year of kissing him, I still marvelled at the way the feel of his velvet lips could still draw a blush to my cheeks, at the way my heart fluttered as fast as a hummingbird's wings. He knew the effect he had on me, and with a very un-Chad-Dylan-Cooper like smile, he pressed the side of his face against my chest.

"Look at how fast I make your heart beat." He said wonderingly, lifting his head briefly to kiss my nose. "Look at how much we're the same." He grabbed my hand, lifted it, and pressed it firmly against his chest, where his heart was thrumming as unsteadily as mine.

I smiled and relaxed, lazily lacing my fingers through his soft, golden hair.

"You already know how you make me feel. And every time you say it, you say it like you've just discovered it." I said, stroking the nape of his neck absentmindedly.

That was when Chad lifted himself off me and suddenly placed his hands on my stomach.

"Look at that. Sonny! Baby Chad is kicking!" He said delightedly, taking my own hands and pressing them against my abdomen. I waited, and then there it was, the tiny, little nudge against my palm.

"Oh." I said softly, tears suddenly filling up in my eyes. "Oh wow."

This is probably a good time to tell you that I was pregnant. Ever since Chad and I had ever done it for the first time, and he had casually dropped into a conversation that he wanted children someday, I had been aching to have a little Chad of my own.

We were regular lovers, and at first, we were careful, but soon, Chad stressed his longing for a child, too. He asked me to marry him and I said yes. Soon after, I found out that I was carrying a little Cooper around in my belly. We were both overjoyed, and although we were only fiancé and fiancée yet, I could envision my whole future with Chad.

Our own little Hollywood existence.

"I love you, Sonny." Chad told me fiercely, a burning fire in his beautiful eyes. I smiled up at him and stroked his cheek lightly.

"I love you, too, Cooper." I said, and then laughed as Chad grinned and swooped me into his arms. He lifted me up and twirled me around till I felt dizzy and sick from laughing so much. And then, when he set me gently on my feet, he said, a little breathlessly;

"I've never been happier in my life, Sonny Cooper, and I doubt I ever will be."

I looked up into his burning, sapphire eyes and believed him.

And that was my first mistake.


End file.
